ssxwikipeakcentralfandomcom-20200215-history
JP Arsenault
If by "keeping it real" you mean stealing your girlfriends, racing my Ferrari and generally kicking butt, then yes, I am most certainly keeping it real. Jean-Paul JP Arsenault is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross) He is one of the five SSX originals. Xavier Fagnon |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Gender | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Male |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Eye Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Blue |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Hair Color | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|Blonde(SSX Tricky) Black Blue(SSX Blur) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Nickname(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"|JP |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Friend(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Luther(SSX Tricky) Elise(SSX Blur) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Enemie(s) | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Brodi Ford (SSX Tricky) Mac Fraser (SSX3-SSX Bur) |- ! style="background-color: rgb(102, 204, 255);"|Romantic | style="background-color: rgb(255, 255, 255);"| Marisol (Before SSX Tricky) |} SSX Bio Slick and outfitted to the nines, JP is the epitome of style over substance but still has enough innate skill to throw down with the best of them . DNA *'Nationality:' French *'Height:' 5’10” *'Weight:' 180 lbs *'Age:' 25 *'Blood Type:' AB– *'Style:' BX *'Edging: '''7/24 *'Speed:' 12/23 *'Stability:' 14/25 *'Tricks:' 15/30 SSX Tricky Bio JP is in desperate need of some serious counseling. He has learned most of life's ugly lessons and adopted nearly every one as part of his credo. Good looking in that boy-band way, JP really does manage to get by on looks alone: devoid of any kind of endearing qualities, he epitomizes the term 'style over substance'. The son of successful corporate parents, who made little time for their little 'side-project', JP craves attention and knows exactly how to play an audience. Not short on cash he loves to flaunt it at every opportunity. At the heart of it all is a very fragile ego that leaves him easily put off his game by the slightest stinging remark. DNA *'Name:' Jean-Paul "JP" Arsenault *'Nationality:' French *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 180 lbs. *'Age:' 25 *'Blood Type:' AB *'''Rider Style: Freestyle *'AlternateSport:' Wakeboarding *'Motto:' "More is more" *'''Dream Date:' Belinda Endress *'''Friend: Luther *'Enemy:' Brodi *'Favorite Movie:' Ridicule *'Favorite Reading:' 'Louis XIV *'Favorite Music: Pop *'Favorite Course:' Elysium Alps *'Favorite Trick:' 'Headspin 2 Poseur *'Other Hobbies: Traveling, car racing *'Greatest Strength:' Drive and focus, poise and class *'Greatest Weakness:' Arrogance, underestimating opponents SSX Blur Bio Cutting his teeth in the Alps, and recently, constant training, have helped JP stay at the top of the heap in the SSX Circuit. On top of that, nobody has a knack for finding fresh snow like JP. DNA *'Nationality:' French *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 180 lbs. *'Age:' 28 *'Blood Type:' AB- *'Favorite Event:' Slopestyle *'Stance: '''Regular *'Likes:' Cars *'Dislikes:' Being ridiculed *'Trait:' Arrogant *'Partner:' Elise *'Rival:' Mac *'Motivation:' Prove to everyone he's more than just talk. ''Quotes from DJ Atomika: *JP has been placing himself on the SSX medal stand these last few years as he continues to improve with new tricks in multiple events. * Backcountry freak JP isn't afraid to ride insane lines most sensible riders would avoid even if it means ragdollin' down the mountain. He just gets up and does it again, bigger and better. Relationships With Others Marisol Diez Delgado JP and Marisol were romantically linked during Marisol's tricky interview. According to Marisol, her and JP first met in the Elysium Alps track. Despite their large age gap, they began dating before the SSX Tricky. They break up the tour had started. Marisol also comments on how JP introduced her to the SSX circuit. By her tone of responding to questions referring to JP, Marisol seems to hold a grudge against him and shows up as orange neutral in JP's rivalry chart. JP, however, only shows up regular neutral in Marisol's. In SSX Blur, as JP returns to the SSX universe, DJ Atomika mentions he got an invitation to Marisol's Wedding. This has cause some confusion to fans, and some even wonder if Marisol got married to JP (however nobody knows who she got married to). Reception In the 2010 Character Poll held by EA SPORTS, JP came in ninth place for favorite character and most wished returning character for SSX (2012). Others includes: Kaori, Mac, Moby, Zoe, Psymon, Elise, Eddie, Allegra and Brodi. Triva *It's possible that JP manipulates people into doing his bidding. This was implied in Brodi's SSX Tricky profile. *According to Marisol's SSX Tricky profile, she used to date JP in-between the first and second games, despite the fact JP is 7 or 8 years, Marisol's senior. *JP is the only original character who hasn't had his age changed between the first and second games. Category:Characters